


Family

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pornbattle XI: Prompt- Becker/Matt, name, invitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

 

Becker read the little card and put it away. After a few minutes, he took it out and read it again, coming to a decision. He found Matt leaning on Jess’s desk, chatting, and called him over.

 

“Do you own a suit?”

 

Matt frowned. “Why?”

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

Two days later, Matt found himself wearing his best suit and being questioned by Becker’s relatives as to how he knew ‘our Hilary’. He’d had to bite back a laugh at that. Hilary? One look from Becker told him he’d regret it if he let so much as a snigger pass his lips, however.

 

“Aunt Grace, could you excuse us for a moment?”

 

Matt gratefully allowed Becker to lead him away from the two older women who had cornered him a while ago. They had cooed and complimented him, sounding delighted that Hilary had actually brought a guest to a family gathering for once, which led to their discreet enquiries about how he knew Becker. He wasn’t sure what to say to that; he and Becker had been for drinks numerous times, woken up together more mornings than not recently, but what was it? Was he Becker’s date today? Did the man’s family know that?

 

“Thought you looked like you needed rescuing,” Becker told him, leading him through the house toward the kitchen.

 

Away from the party being held in the dining room and lounge, Matt relaxed. He could see Becker doing the same, glad to be away from their scrutiny for a while.

 

“Thank you for coming with me today,” Becker continued. “Mum would never have let me hear the end of it if I’d shown up alone again. She keeps threatening to set me up with her friends’ daughters,” he said with a shudder.

 

Matt smiled at the slightly embarrassed look on the other man’s face. “I can’t believe you’re scared of your mum.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“If you say so…”

 

Becker leaned in to brush a light kiss over his lips. “I still appreciate you coming.”

 

Matt smiled. “I didn’t mind,” he said. “So who did you tell them I was? Friend? Date? If your mum keeps trying to find you a girl, does she even know you bat for the home team?”

 

“I’m not sure; it never really came up in conversation,” Becker replied, leaning in for another kiss. “I haven’t exactly told her I’m seeing anyone; I just said I was bringing a guest.”

 

“Should I be offended by that?”

 

Becker’s lips blazed a heated trail down his throat. “Don’t be. I just wanted to keep you all to myself for a while longer.”

 

Matt leaned his head back against the wall, exposing his neck as Becker continued to nip and tease. Moments later he curled his fingers into the soldier’s short hair, using that to pull him back up so that he could crush their lips together once more. Becker had him pinned, arms at either side of Matt’s shoulders, resting on the wall as they kissed.

 

Becker’s body was warm and solid, pressing against him in all the right places, and Matt shifted beneath him, rubbing up against him more than was strictly necessary. Becker uttered a low groan that was swallowed up by Matt’s mouth still on his.

 

It was only at the sound of a startled “Oh!” that they parted, just in time to see Becker’s mum stop dead in the doorway, her eyes wide.

 

“Oh my… Sorry.”

 

His mum turned and left, quickly. Becker sighed. In a way he was glad she knew; he wanted her to get to know Matt as his boyfriend and not his colleague, though that wasn’t exactly how he’d planned to tell her.

 

Matt smiled. “Well, if she didn’t know before, I’d say she does now.”

 

 


End file.
